Yaoi! Hola Chau parte 2
by death.lust
Summary: La segunda parte de este interezante Yaoi talaxkai


Tyson:Es cierto,que le dijo Kai a Tala,que el me prefiere mas a mi?

Julia:Sip...lo dijo a toda costa...deverias haber estado ahi...

Tyson:OO(pensando)Kai...Gay??

Mariah aparece para avisarles que Ray no podra venir

Mariah:Hola chicos!!!

Julia y Tyson:AHHHHHHH!!!!Mariah!

Mariah:P

Tyson:Que sucede?

Mariah:Ray no vendra...asi que,decidi quedarme con ustedes ;)

Tyson:y por que no con tu clan?

Mariah:Es tan aburrido ¬w¬

Tyson:Weeno...te puedes quedar .

Mariah:en cerio???Gracias!!!

Julia:Cuchicheandole en el oido,es muy rompe wevos

Tyson:cuchicheando,ya se,pero quiero que este para que me cuente los chistes!!!

Julia: ¬w¬

Mientras salgamos del mundo de los grititos y caprichitos para meternos en la boca de Kai.

Kai,confuso¿?

Kai:Que dije!?que yo amo a Tala?que yo amo a Tyson mas que a el?no...soy un tröö,decepcione a las chicas...pero buehhh,Julia..gusta de mi?¬¬,al menos no decepcione a una mina.

Ahora salgamos de los grititos,caprichitos y de la boca del joven,para

sumergirnos en la mente aguada de Tala.

Tala,confuso¿?

Tala:(pensando)Como...que...yo...dije...que...gusto...de..ese...trôo!y lo tranze!!y le confece mi amor!!!y que le dije que queria ir a la cama con el!!!???,estoy en el mundo del $"&5...¬¬

Ahora salgamos del mundo de los grititos,caprichitos,de la boca con caries del joven y de la mente aguada de Tala,para volver al mundo de los grititos y caprichitos.

Mariah:Oye...escuche que Kai se tranzo con Tala

Julia:Ese fue el asqueroso de Tala,tmb le dijo que si queria ir a la cama con el que se iba a ver delicioso!estoy...estoy...grrr...avergonzada de gustar de Kai!!!Waaaaaaaa...

Mariah:ya ya...no te preocupes,gustaras de otro

Julia:Snif,snif...waaa!!Kai,snif,snif..Waaa!!!Kai!!!!!!,lloraba la joven.

En esas viene Raul.

Raul:Hola chicos...traje los fideitos!!!ehh??,y ve a su hermana llorar.

Raul:Julia?que pasa?

Mariah:Julia esta apenada de gustar de Kai u.u

Raul:Uyy...

Tyson:ME MOLESTA VER A KAI HACIENDOCE EL $&"&·$!!!!

Mariah:Calma Tyson,es su vida.

Tyson:lo se..grrr...JULIA T HARE JUSTICIA!!!

Julia:snif,snif...gracias Tyson,waa...snif,snif...

Tyson:Muy bien...a la casa de Kai!!

Todos:SI...let it reep!!

Mientras el mundo del llantito,gritito y caprichito,se muda a la casa de Kai.(a la mansion Hiwatari)

Tyson:Aqui es...hace mucho que no vengo a la mansion Hiwatari...

Mariah:si,segun cuentan aqui estan los restos de la madre de Kai,y tambien los de Haroshima,el primo ese

Raul:Uyyyy...,temblaba.

Mariah:Y segun dicen,aqui tambien estubo su padre,que lanzo una maldicion a la casa,tambien tiene un pantano a lo lejos del fondo

Raul:uy uy uy...,seguia temblando

Maria:Y tambien hay un pasadiso secreto,y tambien...

Raul:UYYYYYYY...ya calla!!!,grito.

Tyson:SILENCIO!!!pasemos por aqui...

Raul:y...y...la entradA?

Tyson:Esta cerrada,cabeza de piedra dura.

Raul:¬¬

Los chicos pasan por el lado ese,mientras vamos a ver que hace Kai.

Kai:Bueno...hare que esto nunca sucedio

Kai escucha ruidos del techo y alguien cae de la chimenea de su habitacion.

Kai:un intruso...vamos Dranzer!!

El intruso:Ayyy...idiota...soy yo...

Kai:...Tala?

Tala:y a quien mas esperabas!?

Kai:un pelotudo...

Tala:pues que crees...no lo soy,que mas creias que era?

Kai:Un soquete,eso es lo que eres actualmente.

Tala:Idiota...¬¬

Kai:igualemtente...

Tala:antes de seguir peleando...tengo que hablar algo con vos

Kai:El incidente de hace unos dias

Tala:se...

Mientras,veamos a nuestros amiguitos como le van en su odicea.

Tyson:Bien...ahora vamos por este agujero.

Julia:no parece seguro

Mariah:Entremos!!!este deve ser el pasadiso secreto!!

Julia:Siii

tyson:A la accion!!

Raul:tengo miedo...

Julia:Ven hermanito,toma mi mano .

Raul:Ehh...JULIA!!

Julia:Que?

Raul:te quiero hermanita

Julia:ment,pero no es hora para esto "

Raul:Ok,sigamos.

En la habitacion...

Tala:Yo...Kai...lo...lo...

Kai:Que,lolo?la guitarra de lolo?¬¬

Tala:No!quiero decir que lo...lo...

Kai:lo que

Tala:quieres cerrar el çüô!ayy...lo siento Kai,y lo abraza.

Kai sonrrojaba(Uyy...a Kai le estan subiendo la temperatura,y mas al lado de Tala que le parece re "hot")

Tala lo tira en la cama,le saca la bufanda,le desabrocha la camisa y le saca la remera(che esto no es porno!!)

Tala,nuevamente lo besa y le toca su pecho...

Tala:anda Kai...ya me haz dicho que eres gay...

Kai:lo se...

Tala:quieres serlo si o no nene!?

Kai:no se!prefiero a Tyson...

Tala le da un beso,Kai le toca su cabello que era muy suave y Tala su pecho...

Saliendo de lo "porno"¬¬,nos vamos a la odicea.

Tyson:Que oscuro!,mi pelo quedara re-feo,mi peluquero como me rompe los wevos con sus peinados,me tendra que hacer a toda costa esos peinados igualitos a los de Susana Gimenez que tanto los adora por que envidia a Romano y Giordanno,y los quiere imitar para ganar mas plata,no Dios!!!No quiero ser Susano Gimenez!!!Waaaaaaa...

Mariah le pega

Tyson:Ouch xX

Mariah:ya,quieres callarte!no te abanco!cerra ese ÇÜ0,por favor!

Julia:Mariah!!!

Raul:Mariah!!!

Mariah:Que?,solo protesto

Tyson: Ok Xx

Mariah:sigamos...

Cuando caen como a una especie de tobogan

Los chicos:AHHH!!!

En la habitacion,subia la temperatura.Kai ya le desabrocho la camisa a Tala y tambien el pantalon(No es porno!!!!)

Kai:Te gusta?

Tala:Si,y le da un beso.

Cuando los chicos salen del cuadro.

Los chicos:AHHHH!!!!!

Tyson:Ayy...mi cabecita...ouchis xX.Cuando este recien puede ver mejor por el gole los ve a Kai y Tala,semi en la cama.

Tyson:AHHH!!!KAI OO

Kai:OO,Tyson!!!Que "·/·$ haces aca!!!???

Tyson:Viendo si eres gay

Tala:alejate Tyson...el ya es mio ¬w¬

Julia:AYYYYY!!!Kai!!!Como...Waaaaaaaa...eres un gay hi&"& de &$"&,como te atreves,waaaa,lloraba la joven.

Raul y Mariah la agarraron para que no haga nada.

Julia:Y Tu Me TRaicIonAs asi con ese &$·&$23 de $"·$&·!!Waaaa...Kaiii!!!!!!!!!!!!:( :( :-(

Kai,se levanta de la cama y se dirije a Julia.

Julia:Waaaaaaaaaaa...:?

Raul:Basta hermana

Mariah:Julia basta!

Julia:No No NO!!!!!!!!!!!nOOOOoooOOOOO!!!

Kai se le acerca y le da un pico.

Raul:AHhh OO,quedo boquiavierto.

Mariah:AHhh O.O,tmb qedo boquiavierto

Tyson:AHhh...Kai oo

Tala:...Kai...

Kai termino con el pico

Kai:sastifecha?

Julia:Kai...Waaa...tonto...y lo abraza...

Todos salen,vestidos y nadie sale semi .

Tyson:hoy he aprendido una leccion...

Raul:Cual?

Tyson:A no meterme en las cosas agenas

Raul:¬¬

Tyson: .

Tala:Al parecer me he equivocado contigo Kai

Kai:--

Julia:Dejalo es mio!

Tala:te equivocas mocosa,es mio!

Julia:Mio!

Tala:Mio!

Raul:Bueno...volvemos a algo no tan normal,pero esta en ser "normal" muy pronto --

!!!!! F!nL !!!!!


End file.
